All lipsticks are fixed in the following way so far: a lipstick body which is near to ⅓ of the full length of one lipstick is directly inserted into a fixed cup positioned on the innermost layer of a lipstick tube, by relatively rotating an outer-layer spiral tube and a middle-layer involution tube (as the middle-layer involution tube is positioned on the inner side of the outer-layer spiral tube, and the middle-layer involution tube cannot be in direct contact with the outer-layer spiral tube; when in use, a base which is fixed at the bottom of the middle-layer involution tube and the outer-layer spiral tube are relatively rotated). A lifting point on the fixed cup can move along the internal thread of the outer-layer spiral tube; furthermore, as the lifting point penetrates the longitudinal groove of the middle-layer involution tube, the fixed cup can move up and down during rotation so as to push out the lipstick or take the lipstick back into the middle-layer involution tube.
However, under the conventional structure, when the fixed cup is sent upward until it is flush with the tube mouth of the middle-layer involution tube and that of the outer-side spiral tube, the fixed cup cannot ascend any more, namely this place is the highest point of the fixed cup. Although the upper-section lipstick, which is exposed on the cup mouth of the fixed cup, can be completely pushed out, about ⅓ of the lipstick, which is inserted into the fixed cup, cannot be pushed out further and cannot be used; in other words, each lipstick must discard about ⅓ of the lipstick.